Liberian Girl
Liberian Girl is one of Michael Jackson's songs in one of his albums called Bad (album) and Dangerous (album). It was released on September 21st, 1987 and September 7th, 1992 and was recorded in 1986. It was written and co-produced by Michael Jackson in 1983 and produced by Quincy Jones. The song was released in Europe and Australia as a single. The song starts with the Swahili phrase "Naku Penda Piya Naku Taka Piya Mpenziwe" that was sung by South African singer Letta Mbulu.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberian_Girl Date: September 21, 1987 - September 7, 1992 Prehistory The inspiration for the song came from when Michael was playing on his pinball machine. The song was dedicated to his long-time friend Dame Elizabeth Taylor. Personnel *Written and composed by Michael Jackson *Produced by Quincy Jones *Co-produced by Michael Jackson *Michael Jackson: Solo and background vocals *John Robinson: Drums *Douglas Getschal: Drum programming *Paulinho Da Costa: Percussion *Christopher Currell: Synclavier *John Barnes, Michael Boddicker, David Paich, Larry Williams: Synthesizers *Steve Porcaro: Synthesizer programming *Letta Mbulu: Swahili chant *Rhythm arrangement by Michael Jackson, John Barnes and Quincy Jones *Synthesizer arrangement by Jerry Hey, John Barnes and Quincy Jones *Vocal arrangement by Michael Jackson and John Barnes *Swahili chant arrangement by Caiphus Semenya Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmuCbFONMWw *Naku Penda Piya Naku Taka *Piya Mpenziwe *Liberian Girl . . . *You Came And You Changed *My World *A Love So Brand New *Liberian Girl . . . *You Came And You Changed *Me Girl *A Feeling So True *Liberian Girl *You Know That You Came *And You Changed My World, *Just Like In The Movies, *With Two Lovers In A Scene *And She Says . . . *"Do You Love Me" *And He Says So Endlessly . . . *"I Love You, Liberian Girl" *(Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka *Piya-Mpenziwe) *(I Love You Too-I Want You *Too-My Love) * *Liberian Girl . . . *More Precious Than *Any Pearl *Your Love So Complete *Liberian Girl . . . *You Kiss Me Then, *Ooh, The World *You Do This To Me *Liberian Girl *You Know That You Came *And You Changed My World, *Just Like In The Movies, *With Two Lovers In A Scene *And She Says, *"Do You Love Me" *And He Says So Endlessly *"I Love You, Liberian Girl" *(Naku Penda Piya-Naku Taka *Piya-Mpenziwe) *(I Love You Too-I Want You *Too-My Love) *Liberian Girl *You Know That You Came *And You Changed My World, *I Wait For The Day, *When You Have To Say *"I Do," *And I'll Smile And Say It Too, *And Forever We'll Be True *I Love You, Liberian Girl, *All The Time *(Girl) *I Love You Liberian Girl, *All The Time *(Girl) *I Love You Liberian Girl, *All The Time *(Girl) *I Love You Liberian Girl, *All The Time *(Girl) *I Love You *I Love You Baby *(Girl) *I Want You *I Love You Baby *(Girl) *Ooh! I Love You Baby, I Want *You Baby, Ooh! *(Girl) In Dangerous (album) This song is the 4th track listing and 9th single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 External Links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Bad songs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Bad 25 songs